


The Glint of Light on Broken Glass

by ozsyn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, And I suppose stick around for the end, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demons, F/M, Go with me on this, Heaven and Hell are sort of realms, but I’m not writing it, there’s a lot of history here, this is going to mostly be cute and sarcastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsyn/pseuds/ozsyn
Summary: The kingdom of Heaven and that of Hell have been at odds for millennia. This was mostly solved centuries ago when the barrier between the two worlds was sealed off and only the most elite members of society could pass through them. But when a decrepit angel who can no longer fly finds herself in an unfamiliar land, she is taken prisoner.His instructions are simple: keep the angel alive as long as she remains profitable. But when the perfect little angel is more sarcastic than she is sanctimonious, Ramsay can’t help but be drawn towards her and (Y/N) to him.But this was never the plan and there’s no turning back from here.





	1. Chapter 1

A sad, pathetic creature sits alone in a cage. It’s dark, desolate. The only thing keeping her sane is the slightest glimmer of light that continues to fade as the days pass by. 

(Y/N) struggles to resist the urge to roll her eyes as she finally acknowledges the man before her. 

“Thanks for the exposition, Bolton.”

He smirks.

Ramsay Bolton was unlike anyone (Y/N) had ever met. His gaze was predatory, his eyes piercing. He has a permanent grin etched upon his face and the most infuriating brand of confidence (Y/N) has ever seen. 

She didn’t know all that much about demons, but she figured Ramsay fit the bill. All that was missing were the glowing red eyes and a set of draconic wings. 

But that was all a myth. They weren’t even inherently evil. Sure Ramsay could be malicious and he has had so much fun threatening to torture her, but there was just something about him. He seemed to genuinely care.

And that was the most infuriating thing of all.

“As always, I hate to interrupt your thoughts, my little fallen one-“

She gritted her teeth, “I. Haven’t. Fallen.”

“Those pretty little wings of yours would beg to differ.”

She grimaced at the state of them. Charred, broken remnants of what they once were. 

An angel’s wings were supposed to be a blinding light in the darkness, a glorious symbol of their divinity that no mere mortal could gaze upon.

But hers were grimy, fractured pieces barely clinging on as more and more fell each passing day. 

She wasn’t fallen, that much was true. But she’d never give him the satisfaction of knowing how she came to be there. 

“I do so love your musings, but I always wonder. What is it that’s going on underneath that halo of yours, anyway?”

More angel humor. Clever.

“Nothing that should concern you,” she replied sweetly. 

He sighed, “Are you ever going to drop the act?”

“It’s not an act.”

“Of course it is. It’s always an act. We’re all pretending. Even a sweet little angel has something to hide.”

“And what is it you have to hide, Bolton?”

“Oh more than you’ll ever know, Stark.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) receives a familiar visitor while in captivity.

Things could certainly be worse, (Y/N) thought as she hung from the bars. 

No one wants to be locked in a cage, but they made sure she had everything she needed. 

And the silence was nice. Her life was so chaotic.

No one expected anything of her here. She didn’t have duties or responsibilities or lessons on how to be perfect. 

It was almost peaceful.

Just when she was finally drifting off to sleep, however, a vision appeared before her (at least he thinks he is).

“My lady,” the man said, bowing with a smirk. “How goes the mission?”

She opened her eyes and immediately narrowed them.

Met with a flash of auburn and a smug grin, (Y/N) just rolled her eyes. 

“Are you kidding me?”

“What? Not happy to see me, dearest?” he said with a pout.

“Oh I’m always happy to see you, darling,” she replied with fake sincerity. 

The man currently in front of (Y/N) was so much more her speed, though arguably just as infuriating as Bolton. 

His version of constantly irritating her was somewhat endearing at the least. Most of the time. 

Simply put, they share an unbreakable bond. 

Hence why he can spontaneously appear wherever she is and thoroughly annoy her. But she still loved him. 

“What are you even doing here?”

“I came to check on you. Because I truly care about your wellbeing,” he said placing his hand over his heart with a flourish.

She pursed her lips. 

“Okay, you got me. A certain...divine entity wants to make sure you’re still in one piece. I couldn’t care less, but you know.”

“As you can see, I’m fine.”

“You’re in a cage.”

“Again with this- I knew what I was getting into.”

“Seriously, (Y/N), you know I love you.”

“I’m good, Robb. Trust me on this.”

“Well, I guess I’ll take your word for it. Say, you got any leftover scraps from the prison meals you’re fed? I’m famished.”

“Get out.”

“Excuse me? That is no way to talk to someone with such importance as me. Show some respect. I’ll have you beheaded.”

“Now.”

“Well I never-“

“Go, you idiot.”

He gasps, “If that’s how you respect your elders...”

“Unbelievable,” she says reaching up to the headache beginning to form.

He just smiles. 

“Look, I love you, I miss you, I can’t stand you. Now please leave so I can get some sleep.”

He sighs, “Very well. I love you, I may have missed you, and I definitely can’t stand you. See you in a bit, my angel.”

And with that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

“Honey, I’m home,” Ramsay singsongs as he walks into the room. 

(Y/N) rolls her eyes.

“I’ve had such a long day, but I can’t wait to see what you’ve prepared for dinner, darling.”

Now a glare. 

“Did I do something wrong, dearest?”

She considered slapping him at this point.

He eventually gave up the charade with a smirk before getting on with it.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the epitome of warmth and compassion? A light in the darkness? My savior in this cold, cruel world?”

Narrowing her gaze, she finally decided to acknowledge him, “There’s no rule that requires me to tolerate you, Bolton.”

“Oh you do that well enough on your own, little she-wolf.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sure thing. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to begin the torture. I’ll start by pushing a needle slowly into your finger until you cry out in pain and then we can have some real fun,” he says, tilting his head and smiling that manic smile.

“Bite me.”

“Ooh, feisty little angel,” he says making his way into the cage, “I like that.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“And you’re not who say you are. Now sit still. It’s easier when they don’t move. Well, easier for me.”

“Do not touch me.”

“Or what?”

“Just don’t.”

“Why not? What’s a frail little angel going to do to me? Say a prayer? Bless me? Tell me I’ll be forgive-“

“Enough. Enough with the jokes, the games, the threats. I’m so sick of it. Sick of you.”

“You’re sick of me? Oh well if you’re sick of me, I’ll just leave, then. Oh wait- You’re in a cage and I can do whatever I want to you.”

”Seven freaking hells- You’re nothing but a conniving creep who is all talk with the biggest ego of anyone I have ever met! You think you know everything, but you don’t and you never will. God- Some days I just want to set you on fire!”

There was a tense silence between them in the moments that followed. 

She shouldn’t have said that. She shouldn’t have done that. She shouldn’t have done a lot of things. She shouldn’t have even come here. It was a stupid decision predicated on a ridiculous desire compounded with the absolute pain in her side that was Ramsay and how he just got to her every chance he could get and if she didn’t put an end to it soon...

Her mind was racing, but leave it to Bolton to interrupt.

“..And others?” he tried.

“What?” She barely heard him.

“Some days you want to set me on fire and others you want to...” he swallowed.

“I-“

He took a step towards her. 

“Bolton-“

Her hands instinctively press up against his chest as his arms go to rest around her waist.

“Ramsay...”

“Stark.”

She looks up into his eyes. 

This was a bad idea. This was a monumentally terrible idea. This was a worse idea than coming here. This was arguably the worst idea she had ever had.

But it also wasn’t her first bad idea and it wouldn’t be her last. 

So...

She kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do they hurt?”

Her breath catches in her throat as she feels the bed shift as hands gently stroke her wings. 

“Am I hurting you?”

Her voice is barely above a whisper, “No.”

“Good. Are you ever going to give me more than a one word response?” his tone is soft.

“....Maybe.”

He laughs lightly, “I suppose I should’ve seen that coming.”

She turns towards him, “Ramsay-“

“Hey-it’s okay. I get it.”

“Get what? Get that-Get that I just kissed you? Get that we’re in the same bed? Get that I’m actually going to die because of this?”

“I’m pretty sure I kissed you. And you’re not going to die, Stark.”

“Well one of us sure is because when-“

“When what? No one’ll know. I’ll make sure of it.”

“You can’t guarantee that sort of thing.”

“Hey, I might not have wings or a tail or whatever it is you’re hiding in there, but I happen to have a very particular set of skills,” he said as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

“If you even think about quoting Taken, I’m leaving you.”

“And we were just getting to know each other,” he laments. 

Her eyes widened.

“That...that really wasn’t what I meant, but you’re cute when you’re blushing.”

“Stop talking. Please.”

“Aww. It’s like an angry little kitten.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“But seriously, Stark, are you honestly going to make it? Because I think an angel dying of embarrassment is around seven years of bad luck.”

“Ha. You’re so funny, Bolton. I’ll have to remember that one.”

“Just one of my many admirable qualities. I’ve got women knocking down my door.”

“Oh do you now?”

“Well, I mean, none currently, but... it’s-it’s happened.”

“Has it? Do tell me more, Bolton. You’re doing so well for yourself here.”

He laughs awkwardly, “What I meant to say-“

Suddenly, before Ramsay could dig himself into a even bigger hole, someone walked into the room.

“Oi! We’ve got a meeting. If you two could detach yourself from each other for a few seconds, that’d be great.”

“Oh my God-“

“Oh please. I was betting on this ages ago. Glad to know Bolton finally grew a backbone,” the one and only Theon Greyjoy remarked with a grin. 

“Theon, you can’t just barge-Wait, you were what?”

“Uhh, have to get to the meeting. Duty calls. You know how it is. Bye, Starkling. Umm...” 

With a quick kiss to (Y/N)’s cheek, Ramsay practically bolted out of there.

“What bet is he talking about?! Ramsay- Ram! BOLTON, IF YOU DON’T GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW-“


End file.
